What a Forgivable Mistake
by yaoifan124
Summary: YAOI! Naruto is heart broken, causing him to suddenly run off. Though, soon he is wearing... an Akatsuki cloak? What was the mistake and why did it make him turn? What happens after this? SasuNaru;; possible ItaNaru(depends);; Multiple POVs, Rated T because language and some lime... for now!
1. Chance is you're Already Mine!

**Woooooo! Chapter one is now ready to read and I tried to smooth it out. If there are still some mistakes, I apologize, but I am merely happy with the outcome of me retyping it out. Yes, most of the lines you see will be the same or similar, but that's only because those sentences were fine by me, shishi! So, I do hope you enjoy this story once more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or Microsoft word…. (Don't ask about the last one, just threw it in.)**

_**WARNING!: THIS IS YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOY X BOY, THEN DON'T READ IT BECAUSE THIS IS ONE OF THOSE STORIES! Geez…**_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Forgivable Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 1: Chance is you're Already Mine!**

_It was like I fell apart. I have never felt this way before. I just wanted to die! How could he just do that to me, just like that?_ _All the steps of agony and pain were just dropped like a bomb back there. It felt like my world fell apart around me and I was back to being lonely and misunderstood._

**4 Days Beforehand….**

"Urgh! Teme! Who you think you are calling a loser?" A pair of ocean blue eyes glared towards another male out of the group of four people. A Konaha Bandana confined his spiked blonde hair with, what looked like, whisker marks on each cheek. The whiskers' consists of three and were clearly seen. He wore a bright orange jacket with a matching pair of pants that went just below the knee. Underneath the jacket consisted of a black light tank top and a shimmering blue gem on his necklace strand. Underneath his shirt showed the curse marking of the Kyuubi being sealed into him when he was younger. On his feet is a pair of blue sandals that every shinobi wore. His full name is Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's not my fault you were born that way, Dobe!" A raven haired boy that had spikes on the back, which made it look like a duck butt, responded with a bite and arms crossed over. Storm grey eyes were covered by eyelids as the frustrated male hated this arguing. He wore a blue shirt that flared up at the collar and is short sleeved. A pair of white shorts was on him as his hands soon stuffed themselves into the pockets it had. White arm warmers covered from wrist to elbow with a blue bane at each end on his arms. The usual blue shoes were on his feet as he shifted his standing posture. This young man is Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, don't listen to Naruto! He's just making you mad on purpose!" A young girl with cherry blossom hair with a Konaha headband let her hair wave around her face as she spoke. "Just ignore him!" She continued with hard pale, greenish blue eyes glaring at the blonde haired boy who pouted at her. She wore a red dress that went right above the knee and had splits on each side. This type of dress was fit against her to move freely and was short sleeved to show off her pale arms. A blue sandal on one of her feet was tapping rapidly as she was angry. This anger girl is Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura's right, Sasuke… Naruto, please stop fighting! You do it every day!" A man with greyish white hair spoke out next. One dark eye was peering at his young genins as he stood to the side with a book in a fingerless gloved hand. He wore a green vest over a blue short sleeved shirt that was tight to his skin. He sighed out and air left the mask from where his lips are. His Konaha headband was tilted to cover his other eye that held a secret underneath. This man, Hatake Kakashi, let his thoughts began to wonder as he stared back down to his book, _'All this noise is making it hard for me to finish my Chi Chi Paradise!' _

"I'm leaving!" Naruto stated the fact with a huff as he was soon turned against. He knew he was losing the battle, but he will never lose to the war! For now, he decided, to retreat to his home! The young blonde began fast walking towards his home with no turning back.

"Whatever." A scoff came from the raven haired boy. He became irritated at the situation, now, at hand. "I'm out of here, too." Sasuke decided as he was _not_ going to be left with the ignorant, as he put it, pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called after the said boy that turned away and began heading home. She whined more to herself before turning to her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, they le-! Ah! You all are so crude!" She stomped off as she was the only one left standing there anyway.

'_Kami! That Dobe is an idiot! Doesn't he realize, at all, that I'm in love with him?_ _He will never catch on at this rate… I need to give him another hint! Though, I am pretty sure this is my twentieth hint since we have been a team, but I need to get a stronger hint, an abrupt one.'_ The raven haired boy had a hand in his pocket and the other to his chin as he thought to himself. Ever since he saw this good-looking blonde in orange in grade school, he couldn't stop thinking about him. One day he promised himself that he would have him, even if it took a life time for him. Though, lately the boy has been giving his all and the young blonde doesn't realize it!

Sasuke found himself walking by an alley, where he just happened to notice his favorite blue-eyed kitsune crouching by something. His interest snagged him as he stopped and began to investigate.

"He-" He paused himself in midsentence with a raised brow. '_What is that dobe doing?_' He wondered to himself as paused momentarily, to not get caught. When he did, he noticed something swing out and back in. _'Is he… playing with a cat?'_ Sasuke thought and slowly began walking behind Naruto unexpectedly. "Dobe?"

Naruto's body jolted in a startled manor which, in turn, scared the cat. The poor frightened cat squirmed out of the grasp of the young boy and ended up scratching Naruto's arm and biting his hand harshly to get free.

"AH!" The blue eyed boy let go of the scared, fierce feline and held his hand wound.

"Shit! You alright, Dobe?" Sasuke grabbed his team mate's fingers and crouched to get a closer look. The body in front of him stiffened in confusion as the blonde didn't get what was going on. The Uchiha-teme helping him… That was a miracle!

"What are you doing, Teme?" Naruto bit out the words, but a red hue reached his cheeks as he received a kind gesture. He staggered backwards as though it was some kind of trap or trick.

"Trying to help, Dobe!" The storm grey eyes stared at his friend before him as the blush did not go unnoticed by his eyes. A sly smirk found his lips as he noticed a perfect opening for him to take action.

"I don't need yo-" The blonde's voice was cut off as he was soon slung over a shoulder. Embarrassment filled the boy before anger as he began to shout. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Naruto started wailing his arms against the back of the other as he wanted down _now_!

"Stop moving!" The raven haired boy shouted back to the other as he moved quickly to his house. His house was merely up the road and he was almost there. The hostage over his shoulder struggled like a fish out of water and he felt thumps on his back.

"I'M FINE!" The blonde had _literally_ screamed out near the other's ear, making sure the other got his phrase loud and clear. Sasuke opened his door to his house as he felt his ear ringing from the loud shout. When he reached his room, he mercilessly threw Naruto onto the bed and grabbed his arm, not harshly, but not too gently.

"Itta! Teme!" The injured male notified the other of the pain, but was trying to not be so abrupt about a measly wound.

"Told you it hurt…" Naruto just pouted at him. Sasuke walked into the bathroom to dig out the First-Aid Kit. When he found it, he headed back into the room and pulled out some bandages. "Here let's get you cleaned up."

It was silent for a while as the blue clothed boy cleaned the other's wounds and bandaged them. The blonde watched in silence as he felt the heat return to his cheeks as the other was being so kind to him. It reminded him of the past about another certain Uchiha, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Finally, Naruto broke the dreadful atmosphere as the other began to get ointment out for the bite on his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked with curiosity, but his blue eyes stared at the ground while he asked the question; almost like he didn't want to know the answer.

"It was my fault, dobe, I'm just taking responsibility." Sasuke spoke out mediocrely as he concentrated on covering the bite on the other's hand.

"I could have bandaged it myself." Naruto sat there pouting again as he did not see any reason on how these wounds were so important to bandage. He knew they would heal soon and the bandages would have been just wasteful.

"What if I wanted to?" Sasuke asked out and automatically got bewildered eyes. His hand slowly reached for the other's soft, loving cheek. A blush was received by this action with confused eyes on what was happening.

"W-what are y-y-you saying?" Naruto began to stutter as he didn't comprehend on what was going on. Anger flashed through storm grey eyes as he was tired of this hint game and just blurted it out.

"I love you, dobe! When are you going to catch on?" Sasuke still held onto the blonde's face with a heavy sigh leaving him. "Gosh, I thought I would never have to use this much effort for you to notice!" Naruto was silent as he was surprised by the abruptness and the other saw his next course of action. The raven haired boy slowly moved in closer to his blue-eyed kitsune's face before letting his lips touch the other's softly.

Naruto's eyes became wide open, but then he felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter around as it felt right to him. He slowly closed his eyes and began leaning into the kiss as he wanted more of this. Sasuke noticed the change of the mood from the way the other began to push back, so he thought to explore deeper. He carefully stuck out his tongue to do an experimental lick to the bottom of blonde's lips to let him in for more. A faint moan in the throat of the blue eyed male was received and slowly let his lips part as the protruding tongue directed for them to part. They soon deepened the kiss as the raven haired boy topped the other in a dominant way as he has been waiting for this day.

Sasuke suddenly felt his fingers tingle for their own excitement and started to go up the other's shirt.

"Mh…" Naruto let out a distressed moan as he soon broke the kiss to only pant for air when parting. "I-I-I'm n-not ready y-yet!" Blue eyes looked into storm grey eyes as he gave off a look of seriousness, but of worry.

Sasuke stared a second with a shudder going through him before letting out a relaxing sigh. "Okay… but I will get this beautiful body of yours! You are mine; no one else can have you!" He whispered into Naruto's ear before relaxing and humming lightly. "I guess I can wait, as well." A sigh of relief left the blonde's lips and this much made Uchiha Sasuke a happy ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter down and more to go! I better get a move on chapter two! No promises on update progress! I make no promises so I don't break any! So, I will try my best on getting the next up! <strong>

**Review please, or likey! Either is okay, even though both are great! But I am not pressuring you at all!**


	2. Every Day?

**What a Forgivable Mistake**

**Chapter 2: Every Day?**

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping just outside. What a beautiful day it's going to be! I can sense it now especially what I figured out. To my surprise, I didn't go home last night and I stayed the night at Sasuke's instead. He had his arms wrapped around my waist with a head resting on top of my head and his chest to my back. Sasuke was snuggled really close to me and I really liked it. Much to my dismay, my stomach lightly growled and so I decided to go make breakfast. I wiggled around in the grasp as I try to set myself free from the locked arms.

I finally got free, surprisingly since his grip was tight, and made my way to the kitchen. I got the ingredients out to make some eggs, bacon, and toast. Gosh, his kitchen is confusing. Sasuke probably doesn't know that I'm a really good cook! I can cook a pretty good meal! I just eat a lot of ramen so no one makes me cook for them! Well, I'll make breakfast and say it was an instant thing… I don't really need a lot of people to know that I can or they will expect too much out of me. I would really like to keep my cooking skills a secret.

Time to get cooking!

**Sasuke's POV**

When I awoke, I smelt something good. My nostrils flared out as I took in a deep breath; it smelt like breakfast being cooked up. Confusion over came me as I slowly got up. Naruto was missing from the bed and so I assumed he was wreaking havoc in my kitchen with something. I groaned as I imagined some type of mess and slid out of bed to make my way to the kitchen. To my utter surprise, Naruto was standing there… _cooking_.

"I didn't know you could cook." My fact was strongly spoken out and he flinched at my voice, not realizing I approached.

"AH!"

_Crash!_

He had dropped a plate and I jumped as well when it hit the ground. He soon apologized towards me as he kept going on about his fault. When he began to pick up the pieces, I just watched as he laid the broken pieces into his hand. He swept the rest into a pile with his hand and soon threw it away.

"Shit… Don't scare me like that!" Naruto had turned to me with hands on his hips as he threw a pout towards me. I rose my hands up in an innocent manner before approaching him.

"Did not mean any harm." I smirked as I soon had him against the counter. "Breakfast smells good… what ya cooking?" I asked him and he blushed red when I mentioned the cooking part.

**Third POV**

Naruto stopped in any movement and started to panic while thinking, '_Shit! He knows that I can cook!'_

Sasuke looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Dobe? Ne, Dobe! You going to finish cooking? It smells absolutely delicious." He told him and wheels began turning in the blonde's head before he shoved the other off.

"THE FOOD!" He quickly got to the stove in time to turn it down. "Phew!" He was relieved that the food wasn't burnt. "Go sit down til' I'm done," he bluntly pointed out and shooed him away to the table, receiving a sly smirk from the other.

Naruto was finished with the food, finally, and brought it out to the table.

"Here!" He set down the food in front of Sasuke defiantly before sitting down on the other side. He watched the other eat his food as he ate his dish as well. He felt appreciated as a surprised face was made, but not any surprised face… it was a pleased surprised face. He could tell that the raven haired boy liked his cooking. "You better not tell anyone I can cook! Got me?" The blonde soon spoke up and pointed the fork at the other as if he was threatening him. Well, actually he was technically threatening him as he really didn't want anyone to know about this little secret. It was just coincidence that the teme found out about it.

"Fine, Dobe!" A disgruntled reply came back from Sasuke as he figured it was fine not to tell. It's not like he wanted the other to cook for someone else anyways. Wait, this gave the boy an idea and his eyes began a storm, "Under one condition!"

Naruto looked at him with uncertainty, the other's eyes was twinkling in mischief. "What is it?" The question came out uneasy as he kind of didn't want to know the answer to it.

"You can only cook for me!" Teeth appeared as the raven haired male grinned widely at his successful idea.

"Okay…?" Blue eyes gazed in wonder at the claim as it seemed like a simple condition.

A huge smile appeared on the Uchiha as he soon stated, "you will prepare me a meal every day."

"NANI?" Naruto nearly choked on his food as his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Well, unless we have a mission or not home for some reason; those are the only exception." A fork found a mouth as he enjoyed the scrumptious food filling his mouth.

"Every day? Why? What am I supposed to cook every day! I don't have a lot of food in my fridge! I maybe have a few eggs, some milk, a little bit of cereal, and a bunch of cups of ramen!" Hands waved around above blonde hair as he was going into hysterics.

"Then we will go shopping today… together." The black haired male stated out and made sure to mention the last part before his kitsune escaped him with an excuse of some sort. Grey eyes found his plate to decide what piece of food to pick up next.

A light pause was in the air before lips let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine… But," Sasuke looked back up from his plate, "no telling anyone about us! Got me?"

"Sure, whatever you want, usuratonkachi."

"And no kissing, holding hands, or touching me!" Blue eyes stared seriously at the male across him with crossed arms.

"I got you… Dobe." The black haired genin finished his plate with one last bite and was about to ask if the other finished, but then he realized the plate was completely clean.

**Naruto's POV**

What a beautiful day it is! The sun is high in the sky shining brightly, the birds are chirping away at a song, and the kids seem to be having fun at the park. Sasuke and I came to the store to buy groceries, since I have to cook for him _every day_. But, for some reason it doesn't really bother me as much as I thought it would. It's kind of nice to walk with him like this, even if it's only going to the store.

"Hey, Dobe. We need to grab some vegetables." Sasuke broke my thoughts and had me glancing to him with his hands connected behind his head. We walked towards the aisle that held the item he wanted.

"Okay…" I replied as we approached the boxes to pick up some vegetables, then a thought occurred to me. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmmm… How about soup?" Sasuke kind of questioned that, I guess to see if I was okay with it.

"Sounds good to me!" I smiled to him and Sasuke threw a smile back at me. Strange, I've just recently notice that he hasn't been throwing his smirks at me like when he taunted. It was a sincere look that made my insides flutter lightly in happiness.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice came from behind us and I couldn't help but think of all of the rotten luck. _Oh great it's Sakura, just act like normal and she won't suspect anything._

"Hi Sakura-chan!" I called out with a hand waving up at her, as I usually would do.

"How are you today, Sasuke-kun?" She asked Sasuke with gleaming eyes of adoration. As per usual, she ignores everything I do and it makes me wonder what I saw in her.

"What do you want?" The words left out like he gave no care at all that our teammate was talking to him. Eyes were more focused on a cart of fruit that were for sale and only a few remained.

"What you doing at the store with _him_?" The tone made me begin to wonder even more what I _ever_ saw in her because she showed so much distrust and hatred towards me. I am sure she basically does it because I disturb _her Sasuke-kun_, even though _her Sasuke-kun_ is in love with me.

"He has a name." He put down the fruit whilst trying to hide his slight anger when she insulted me. The quick glance to the fruit in hand deemed good for him, but as I gazed at it I had to stop him from putting it into the bag.

"Ah! Sasuke! That's no good," I took the fruit putting it back and picking up another. I examined it thoroughly, "here we go, this one is good."

Sakura stood there staring at me with confusion as I noticed her curious look. She must have been curious onto why I cared about what fruits the teme picked out.

"What if it had a hole in it? Do you want Sasuke getting sick?" I bluntly put that out because it was the truth.

"I'm just surprised you pointed that out to him. You would never do that, usually." A deep look of confusion lay across her face.

_Oh shit! Got to cover this up! _

_Oh! I know!_

"Well, if I hadn't done that then Sakura-chan would have been depressed and I couldn't stand seeing you like that!" When an understanding look came across her I knew it was a good cover.

"Oh! I guess your right!" Not a single thank you left her mouth as she had hands together with a grin of happiness on her. She turned to continue talking, "Hey Sasuke-kun! Want to go out to eat?"

"No," he picked up a cucumber looking at it before it waved in front of me. "Is this one good, Dobe?" The cucumber found my hand as I didn't realize they were on sale too.

"Hmmm…" I looked at it with a few turns before handing it back, "Its fine."

"Why not Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was now starting her regular begging to the male that always denied her.

"'Cause, I don't like you. Get that through your head! I like someone else." Another cucumber found the baskedt before I noticed his nerves twitching in irritation.

"And who is it?" Jealousy wailed out of our teammate's mouth before Sasuke groaned with his irate form.

"I'm not telling you… Come on, Naruto. I don't understand how to see if anything's good or not." He grabbed my arm with a tug towards another area with me showing a look of shock.

"How do you live then?!"


	3. The Curse

**A/N:: *throws chapter at face* I happen to finish this one today too, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Yes, I know it kind of jumps with POV's, but I just didn't feel like rewriting in another POV than it already was... Just bare with me until we get to later chapters!**

**Really do hope you enjoy! Been setting my mind to get this done (see how far that will go)!**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Forgivable Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Curse**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Well, usually I ask the lady who runs the store to help me." I mentioned to the blonde after he asked me that question.

"You can let go now!" Naruto was trying to pry away from my grasp as I forgot I was still death gripping his arm.

"Sorry," I relaxed my hand with a slight rub to the abused spot before letting go completely. "Sakura just gets on my nervous very easily." It was true about the female of our team. She never did understand that I did not like her and only tolerate her for the sake of the team. The fact that I have denied her numerous times and admitting to like someone else with her still chasing was becoming bothersome.

Naruto snickered and I noticed immediately his smirk.

"What?" The grunt left me with a gaze of confusion on why he did his action.

"_Soooo_!" I looked questionably at him as he leaned in with this curious gaze up at me. "Who is this person you like?" He smirked with bouncing eyebrows of humor. I began to laugh at the realization of him messing around with the earlier statement.

"Hmm… I don't know, dobe! You tell me!" I was smiling at him before hooking an arm around his neck with my other hand ruffling against his blonde spikes.

The laughter leaving him made me at peace as hands grasped my arm around his neck. "Oi!" He began trying to control his bellows with harsh swallows of air. "Stop that!" I decided to give mercy and released him to let him get back in check.

We went to the check-out line so we could head back with our new groceries.

"What type of soup do you want?" Naruto asked me after we gathered the bags and left the store.

"Whatever you want!" I poked his nose before moving ahead with a small smile on me when laughter left him.

"Oi! Wait up!" An arm hit up against mine as he kept a huge grin on his face.

**Naruto's POV**

We headed for my house, since it was closer, and were talking amongst ourselves about a recent mission we had. Everything was going well until the clouds decided to release water into a light drizzle. The sudden realization of the strong storm clouds made me lightly stiffen and my friend noticed immediately.

"Something wrong?" He asked out with an arm rubbing against mine for an answer. The water soaking us made me come up with something that didn't have to do with a fear of mine.

"I might have left my window open! We need to hurry back!" I stated up before I began jogging ahead. The light snort behind me had me looking to notice Sasuke smiling with a shake of his head before he began to join me.

Luckily we made it back before it could break out into a storm.

"Well, my window wasn't open." I mentioned to keep up with my made up excuse.

"That's good." The bags were set onto the counter as I heard and I joined him in the kitchen.

"So you can take a bath first and I will take mine tomorrow morning." I smiled to him before moving the groceries to their respectful places.

"Why can't you just take yours later?" The curious tone came out as he helped out somewhat with a few pointers from me on where some things go.

"I only have enough hot water for one bath every three hours." I mentioned with a shrug as that's what the building manager told me.

Sasuke smirked slyly as he leaned against the counter with a suggestive look. "Why not take a bath together?"

The heat appeared on my cheeks brightly as I tried to hide it by putting one of the last things away.

"I mean we're both guys right?" Sasuke just pointed that out, even though that was obvious.

"I g-guess…" The truth is that I really don't want him to hate me, since he doesn't know I have the Kyuubi in me. It also doesn't help that the stupid mark on my stomach is always showing now. "But," I have to say something to at least hint about it, "No freaking out because it's not a big enough to move around in!"

"Hai, hai! I gotcha!" Sasuke walked into the bathroom smiling. "Come on, Dobe!" I ran in the bathroom where he was standing by the tub with a complaint of him calling me that. A chuckle left him at my whine whilst turning on the water and I soon huffed out in defeat.

**Sasuke's POV**

Once the bath filled with water, I slipped in with a sigh of relaxation. 'This is a dream!' I thought to myself.

"This is embarrassing!" Naruto said walking in with a towel around him like a girl would position it. A slight chuckle left me before moving a hand to rest beneath my nose to prevent any blood lose.

"It's okay!" I encouraged him as I kept eyes on him with a heartening gaze.

"O-okay…" Naruto slid the towel off and my eyes trailed immediately. The hand under my nose came in handy as I could feel my blood rush to my face. Something caught my gaze though as he quickly maneuvered into the tub.

"Hey Naruto," my blonde began to crouch down into the steaming water with a hiss while adjusting to the temperature.

"Yeah?" He sat across from me without meeting my gaze as he seemed to not want to face me.

"May I ask what that is on your stomach?" Naruto gave an anxious expression of not wanting to reveal the answer, but calmed lightly. A finger moved to wiggle in the water and make it ripple.

"You haven't been told yet?" He looked up at me with slight apprehension.

"Told me what?" The question confused me as the mark seemed familiar in a way, but didn't seem major.

"You know that Nine Tailed Fox that attacked Konoha about 12 years ago?"

"Yeah, I heard the fox was put into some kid—" My voice caught as I felt realization hit me on why the mark was like that. "Naruto…" The name left me quietly as he didn't need to speak for me to understand the turmoil. We were alike, both tortured by something bestowed upon us when we were younger. Granit, he was a mere babe, but it still came back to haunt him as he grew older.

**Naruto's POV**

The silence drew on to the point that I felt the dread sink in. "I KNEW YOU WOULD HATE ME!" The yell I made startled Sasuke as he must have been lost in thought.

"Naruto!" I started getting out of the tub, but a hand caught mine as I felt tears threatening to escape. "Naruto…" A soft tone left him as I felt myself tremble at the thought of him hating me. "I don't hate you… I could never hate you!" I still didn't look at him. "Look at me Naruto… Look at me!"

"No!" I was trying to stand, but the hand gripping mine stayed in a vice grip. "I can't let you see me!" The pained cry had him grasping harder before I was tugged into a hold and caused to slosh water out of the tub.

"Naruto… it's okay." Arms went around me to hold on as I felt a shaky breath fill me. "Don't cry… don't cry." My hands moved to cover my face as I felt his chin rest on my shoulder and head press against mine.

"Bu-but! I thought you wo-would hate m-me!" The sobbing sounds left me as tears fell slightly from my lips as I tried to speak out. Slick arms tightened around me with his head moving to where his forehead was to my neck.

"Naruto, I don't care if the Kyuubi's in you or not! That fox isn't you! You are_ you_! That fox is just something else! Not you! Naruto, listen to me!" The head shook and I felt the damp locks hit against my sweaty neck. "Just be yourself! That's the Naruto I fell in love with! And I will not hate you for what someone else has put in you! Okay? You understand me?" The whole thing shocked me, but it also made my heart flutter away in joy.

"Yeah…" I whispered out with hands soon moving to grip his in a hold. "I understand." A smile found me as I soon felt him relax his head against mine with chin finding my shoulder.

"Good!" Fingers gripped mine as I could just sense his smile. "Now let's hurry up and finish our bath before it gets cold!" A slight kick to my legs and a shuddering laugh left me as I wiggled in my spot.

"Yeah!"


	4. Close To Nothing

**A/N:: In a SASUNARU MOOD!**

**YESSSSSS! MY FEEEEEEEELLLSSS!**

***takes in deep breaths***

**Well, this was already done... odd that I haven't posted it yet?**

**So, here you all are! I am such a horrible Writer! Making you all wait and such!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Forgivable Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 4: Close to Nothing**

**Third Person**

The two genins got done with their bath and soon dressed for bed. Naruto sat on the bed with a frown etched onto his face with eyes gazing to the rain pelting on the window_. 'Hopefully it doesn't start storming,'_ Naruto thought_, 'I don't want Sasuke thinking I'm a coward because of the damn thing.'_ The silenced pause at his thoughts had him gazing around the room. _'I should clean my room a little.'_ Feet found the floor as he knew he should clean since he had a guest and all.

Sasuke walked in to see his little kitsune on the floor with clothes soon being thrown towards a basket. "Dobe, what are you doing?" Blue eyes gazed to meet storm grey ones that had wonderment attached to them.

"Just cleaning a little!" He smiled whilst standing to pat his hands on his boxers. The dark haired boy walked up behind him and held the other in an embrace.

"You're so silly…" A smile was on both of them, but a laugh came out of the blonde as he grasped the arms.

"Hehe… I know, but that's why you love me, right?" The gaze was thrown back to find his guest's face to show off his big smile.

"Yep, every part of you!" Sasuke brushed his hand against a whiskered cheek. Naruto blushed at the action, but did not pull away or even absent his smile.

"Good!" The blonde spoke out before wiggling out of the grasp he was in. "I'm going to start dinner!"

"Okay!" Grey eyes watched his little kitsune walk into the kitchen with a light step in his walk.

**Naruto's POV**

I just started making dinner to only find myself mumbling to myself. "I can't believe he wants me to cook for him every day." The words left me, but no malice was added to the sentence; only a smile. "It's not bad though." I let a wide smile find me, "I actually like having him over… even though it's only the first day he's had dinner with me!" The happiness kept spilling over as I could not hide my excitement or flutters in my tummy. "Or is it second?" A laugh left me softly before finishing up on the dinner and everything was on a plate. "Ah, Sasuke! Dinner's ready!"

I brought the food to the table and as soon as I set it down grey eyes widened. "Looks yummy!" Lips were licked before he began to dig in and savor it.

"Thank you!" I smiled. Once I sat at my chair, my hand began to shovel the food into my mouth, almost a similar way as I do with my ramen. "Finished!" The bowl found the table with a soft thump and I sighed out in delight from the soup I made.

"Wow, you ate that fast!" Sasuke always knew I ate fast, but it seemed to always surprise him; though he used to insult me before. This Sasuke made everything so much better and I didn't want it to change.

"Yep! I love eating it fast!"

"Why?"

"It's so good that I have to gulp down more!" I rubbed my belly with another satisfied sigh as if I was actually still enjoying the soup.

"But if you eat it slower you can savor the taste." At this point, he finished his soup with a slurp to the remaining contents, since a spoon never seemed to work when you got to that point.

"Oh… So did you like it?" The conversation had been thrown away effortlessly as I asked him with an anxious lean.

"Of course, it was the best!" He walked over to my side of the table, gave me a hug, and a kiss on the forehead. A blush flushed onto my face as he did this and made me visibly relax in the hold.

**Sasuke's POV**

"So what do you want to do now?" The question had me pulling away slightly with a gaze at him before I hummed in thought.

"I don't know but, it's still raining so I can stay here till it clears, right?" I was looking at him for him to say _'of course, of course!'_ in his cute little way.

"Yup!" The answer was good enough as a cute smile was thrown at me and I held onto him again.

"So, dobe…" My lips found his ear as I continued, "what you wanna do?"

"I don't… know…." A nervous hitch in breath came out of him and I could see his ears turning red.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Who's there?" Naruto yelled out and I frowned at the interruption.

"Naruto! We have a mission! Meet at the front gate in five minutes!" Sakura's voice came piercing through the air. "Oh, I can't find Sasuke-kun! Tell him about the mission too!" We could hear her steps getting farther away.

"Heh, guess she didn't know I was here." I smirked in victory of not being home when the woman stopped by.

"Well, _duh_, she thinks we hate each other," He put that out bluntly before continuing, "We better get going!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" A grunt left me in agreement as I couldn't help but sulk as I almost had my kitsune; though it used to be close to nothing.

Blonde haired disappeared into his bedroom to prepare his bag, so I headed for the door to slip on my shoes. My longtime crush appeared next to me with shoes being tapped on and a grin up at me. We left his home to the gate, but we had to make a quick stop to grab my bag.

Luckily, by the time we reached the gate it had stopped raining. The body forms of Kakashi and Sakura stood at the gate entrance, waiting for us.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as soon as her eyes lay onto me and I merely ignored here as she fawned over me. We joined the two and I noticed a slight hop from the male next to me.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what's our mission?" Naruto asked with excitement as he usually did when we go on a mission.

"Glad you asked Naruto!" He poked Naruto nose in a playful manner and only received a slight pout from the other. "We are heading out to the Sand Village to help track down some ninjas and also help with guarding."

"Sweet!" A chirp left pink lips and I couldn't help but stare at them, wanting to devour them like no tomorrow.

"Well we should be going now." The statement left me as my hands found pockets and I began to head out first.

"Let's go!" Our sensei spoke out and I noticed a certain blonde get hipped up with more excitement.

"Yosh!" The sound of him jumping was heard before jogging lightly to catch up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

We jumped from tree to tree with our feet making thumping noises when we hit the bark. Just a little more and we will make it to the Sand Village and I will get to see Gaara! Excitement brewed through me as we landed before a section that you spent mostly on your third day to the village.

"We've arrived to the sand part." Kakashi announced before I leapt forward with a cheer.

"Alright! Let's go!" I yelled out as we all began to travel along the plain of sand.

It took most of the day, but we finally made it! Our feet stopped to look up at the Sand Village gate. A laugh left me as the adrenaline still coursed through my veins.

"Alright!" I jumped up with a fist coming back down with me. Thoughts of the mission being a breeze crossed my mind as I could do it; I was going to be Hokage after all.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun." The voice made my grin spread even more as I looked over to the man that spoke.

"GAARA!" I went over, threw out my hand, and said, "Long time no see, ne? Gaara?"

A pale hand took mine before we began to shake. "You got that right." I got a little smile out of him with my grin. "Oh, before I forget." The hand left mine as he pulled out a scroll and held it out towards Kakashi. "Here." A fingerless glove grabbed the scroll and unraveled it to read the contents. Everyone stayed silent as we waited for him to finish, but it did not take him long before the scroll was rolled back up.

"I see," the tone made me frown as the look on his face held the this-will-be-a-long-mission look.

"What is it?" Sakura voice out our curiosity first and came into view along with Sasuke.

"It says what I told you back in Konoha!" The thuds of Sasuke, Sakura, and my body hitting the ground resounded before we all griped at him.

"That's nothing new!" I shouted out with a swat of my hand. He feigned innocence with a hand scratching the back of his head and the other, holding the scroll, waved at us to calm.

A small snort left Gaara and I caught a glimpse of his amused face. By the time everyone else gazed to him, he was back to his original I-don't-give-a-damn-if-you-want-to-live-or-die face.

I smiled, nonetheless, with fists going into the air as I stated up joyfully. "Let's get this started!"

"Well, since I have to go see the Kazekage… Gaara, can you take care of them?" He scratched the back of his head and laughed somewhat at the question.

"OI!" The shout left me as he just pretty much asked for Gaara to babysit us.

Kakashi shrugged my word off as he gave an answer to why he voiced his question, "They will end up getting lost!" A quick understanding found me when he said that and I knew it was true since I really haven't been _in_ the Sand Village.

"Sure, it doesn't bother me." Gaara began walking towards the village with arms crossed and a quick, "Come!"

The command had us from Team 7 following with a conversation starting up.


	5. Room Decision

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Forgivable Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 5: Room Decision**

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Hmmmm…. I didn't realize Naruto and Gaara were so close…'_ I thought to myself as we followed by the redhead to where we were going to stay at. The two have fought before, I knew that much, but I just figured they hated each other?

"Here is where you guys are staying," Gaara showed us a nice looking hotel suite with at least three floors to it.

"WOW!" Naruto's eyes were gleaming with excitement as he wiggled with his emotion.

"Dobe…" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with a sigh.

"What did you say, Teme?" Naruto looked at me after picking up on my obvious name calling. Hands waved out between us from our pink haired teammate.

"Please stop it guys, not here! Not now!" Sakura was using her hands to talk but they were mostly pointed at Naruto, as if she was threatening him.

"…" Gaara merely snorted in amusement. Blue eyes broke contact with me and looked at the Sand genin. A laugh busted from his mouth as he found the humor in it as well.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms." The redhead walked up to the entrance and walked in through the brightly colored cloth hanging from the top of the doorframe.

We walked into this large common area where people sat and chatted and drank some coffee or tea. The room was a large to occupy all of the occupants staying at the hotel. The red stairs met our feet as we ascended up three flights of stairs before going down the hall. We stopped in front of a door that held 308 on it before three keys dangled from pale fingers.

"Why are there only three keys?" Sakura asked out in curiosity as we had four people on our team.

"Oh, that's because Kakashi couldn't get another room, so two of you will be sharing." A finger trailed among us with curious pale eyes examining our reaction for this certain dilemma.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"So, one of us has to stay with someone else?" The question left me, but it already seemed obvious since Kakashi would not share with anyone. This really only meant one thing, I would most likely have to share a room with a certain Uchiha.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Want to sha—" Sakura began to spout out, but a hand snapped in front of her face to stop any more words from falling out of her.

"No!" Sasuke was commanding her like a bad puppy as his brows were furrowed. "It's not appropriate for a guy and a girl to sleep in the same room!"

A pout left our female companion with a whine of, "_Why_?"

"Like I said," irritation was growing in my friend as he hated repeating the obvious. "It's not appropriate for both a girl and boy to be in the same room. It is more of a disgrace since we are not either dating or married!"

He did have a good point on the whole matter and I didn't mind sharing really, but got to play it cool. "Wait! This means we have to share a room?!" I said that out loud as if I was complaining, but I knew he saw what I was playing at.

"I guess so," Sasuke shrugged as he tried to hide his smirk.

"Well, yes, of course! Since Kakashi wants his own room," Gaara stated out the obvious before the keys were jingled. He handed a key showing room 308 on it to my friend, "This one has a bigger bed." The other key had room 309 on it as I noticed being passed to Sakura. "I will leave you guys to get comfortable," a bow came from the redhead and soon began to disappear down the hall.

"Well, I guess we should put our stuff up and wait for Kakashi," Sakura walked toward her door. "Oh! And Naruto!"

"Hmmmm…?" I looked at her. She slightly turned her head giving a killer aura off.

"Don't you dare touch or hurt Sasuke-kun!" I gulped at the intimidation. "See you later Sasuke-kun!" She smiled sweetly as to show her loyalty to the man.

Sasuke ignored her as he unlocked our door with it opening before a hand grasped my arm.

"You do not control me or Naruto. Do not give orders! You are too weak to give orders!" Shock filled me as I let my eyes lock onto the irate Uchiha before feeling a tug to my arm as he moved into the room. "Come, Dobe! We have to put our stuff up!" We left a gaping fish in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Dobe… why do you take things from her…?" The question left me after I shut the door and released his arm.

"I don't know!" He pouted at me for a few seconds before turning to where the bed was. "_Ehhhhh?_! There's only one bed?!" The babbling continued as arms wailed around at his surprise, which I don't know why since Gaara stated we got the bigger bed.

"Tch… Naruto!" I walked up behind him as the cuteness he was portraying was making me crave him.

"Wha—mmph!" Lips were silenced as I felt him tense before he quickly relaxed with eyes squeezed shut.

A huff left his nose as I parted for a short break, but I was not the one who ensue it again. Eager lips pressed harshly to mine with fingers tangling into my shirt as I pushed him against the wall. My tongue licked at his bottom lip with a light suck added on to have him groaning. The lips parted to my tongue run along his in a more passionate kiss. Trembles left him as I let my hands move to grasp his jacket as I wrestled his collar to begin unzipping it.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Time to come out!"

A groan of frustration left me as I pulled away from a flustered blonde. Hands began to move and fix his clothes whilst I moved to the door with him following behind. When sensei was not in the hall we moved to his room and knocked on it to be let in. Sakura was already in here waiting for us to come along.

"Our mission is simple just to protect the Sand Village at their two gates." Kakashi had sat on his bed with ankles crossing as he relaxed back against a hand.

"Sounds unpretentious." I commented.

"Piece of cake!" Naruto grinned with his cheer before snickering at how this was going to be easy.

Sakura sighed, "You think every things easy Naruto!"

"Tomorrow we will pair up in two groups and watch the gates." Our sensei cut off anymore arguing that would surely ensue. "Temari said that no sand storms will happen, so we should be safe!"

"How does she know that? What if there is one?" Our female teammate questioned out loud as it did seem like a good question enough.

"The village people are very precise on these things!" A finger pointed up before darting between Naruto and me. "If anything happens, you two will contact me through the radio! Got it?"

"Nani? They're on a team together?" Sakura flipped out like she does any other time she isn't allowed to kiss my feet. "You can't put my Sasuke-kun with… _him_." She pointed at my kitsune who only bit back.

"OI!"

"Shut up, Sakura! You do not own me." I simply stated the obvious as the woman was getting on my last nerve. The pout graced her pitifully as it made her look uglier than before.

"Oh! If she don't then who does, _Sasuke_?" A dark eye gazed at me with mischief and I could just sense his smirk. The quick dart between the blonde and me made a small burst of heat go to my cheeks.

"None of your concern!" The argument fell from my lips as I never understood how he could sense things so easily. It was almost like he watched my every move and watched Naruto and I being together.

"Hai, hai, Sasuke! Now, everyone go get some rest! We set out tomorrow morning, six o'clock!"

"That _early_?" The whine left my little kitsune as he know appeared to look like he did not want to deal with this anymore.

"Let's just go, Dobe!" I grabbed his collar with a tug as I literally began to drag him away before he complained some more.

"Teme! Let go!"


	6. Mission Disaster

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Forgivable Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 6: Mission Disaster**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Phew, I'm tired!" The voice left my friend as he soon sprawled onto the bed in his pajamas. "I'm going to bed now."

"Heh…" A quick flick to the light switch had my feet maneuvering me to the bed. When I got into the blanket, I scooted over to let my arms wrapped around his waist. A slight wiggle came from the body in my hold as I felt him snuggle into my chest more.

The warmth of our bodies came together, as if the heat entwined together. Our hearts thumped harshly against one another in a rhythm. The slight tension in him made me wonder if he disliked this after all, but then he completely relaxed against me.

"Goodnight, Naruto." My fingers began to brush through his hair as I relaxed fully and enjoyed our bliss.

He snuggled closer to my chest, "Goodnight, Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>Yellow spikes covered my vision when my eyes opened to gaze with blurry vision. I lifted my head a little realizing that my little Naruto has not left my arms. When I moved to kiss the top of his head, he awoke as I pressed lips to his forehead.<p>

"Mmmhh…" Beautiful blue eyes peered up at me with a yawn escaping him.

"Good morning, Naruto," I whispered softly since there was no necessity to be loud.

"Good… morning…" You could tell he wasn't fully awake yet as he let eyes slip close. I looked at the clock to see it shine out the time, which it says five-thirty.

"Time to get ready," I got up and headed to my bag, with my clothes in it. I started to take off my pants. Since I only wore pants and, of course, boxers to bed.

Naruto got up to and was behind me grabbing me, "Too sleepy… come back to bed." He was clutching hands around my waist; almost about to fall off.

"Naruto get up now, or you never will!"

"Fine…" He gave me a death stare and slowly emerged from bed.

"I wasn't trying to be mean!"

"I know…" He went to his bag. Shirt opened, pants dragging, his cute little hat, and himself were enough for me to jump him. He pulled out a new shirt and pants.

"Why do you always wear orange, dobe?" I asked, while slipping on a pair of shorts.

"It looks good on me! And I love this color! Have a problem?" He looked at me with those irresistible eyes.

"I guess not…" I laughed a little.

"What?" He came towards me. In his orange pants, no shirt, and that blue necklace.

"It's nothing… Get dressed, Dobe, or I'll jump you!" He looked at me, before he went back to getting dressed. Once getting his shirt on, he walked over and grabbed his jacket and zipped it up. I finished getting dress too. He ruffled his hair. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Ready?" He called out.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I stuck my head out.

"Yes!" He looked at me. I went back into the bathroom and spit out the paste. I came out; he was standing, leaning against the wall. Hands rested behind his head and one leg thrown over the other.

"Let's go…" I opened the door. Sensei was standing about to knock on our door.

"What a coincidence!" He smiled, even though that's what it look like to me. I can't tell with the mask over him. "I was about to come and get you guys!" He scratched the back of his head.

I slightly rolled my eyes. "Let's just go." I walked past him.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Team seven made it outside of the hotel and stood there for a second.

"Okay…" Kakashi-sensei began. "Sasuke and Naruto will head that way." He pointed to behind his back. "That's the back gate." He pointed forward now. "Sakura and I will head to the front gate. Got it?" A groan left Naruto's mouth, Sakura sighed in sorrow of not being with Sasuke, Sasuke just grunted. "Okay move out."

Sasuke and Naruto ran to the back gate. It was straight ahead. It only took a couple minutes to get there. Passing sand houses, well, Naruto called them sand castles. Anyhow, they made it to the back gate and stood on each side of the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours later…<strong>

_"Any activity out there?"_ Kakashi asked through the radios. Sasuke pressed against his ear with eyes scanning over the sand plain before him.

"No, perfectly calm." The dark haired male responded as he felt greenish blue eyes examining him from the other side. After a good three hours of complaining, their sensei decided to switch out Naruto and Sakura. It was merely a whim as he mentioned the change would be every three hours and this made the pink haired girl happy.

_"Okay… I have already sent Naruto back over, Sakura you come back when he gets there."_ The mentioned girl groaned in disappointment at how the time flied and she yet made "her Sasuke-kun" fall even more in love with her; though she did not realize she was going to fail miserably anyways.

"Why can't I stay with Sasuke-kun longer?" She whined out with an arm throwing down as the other had her hand pressing the radio to speak. A grunt left the male she mentioned and he glared to her whilst holding the radio down since she was a bit away from him.

"'Cause you have been all over me! And we can't accomplish anything!" Sakura ran over to her crush with a pout as she wanted to be next to him so they could talk in person.

"Why don't you like me, Sasuke-kun?" They weren't talking through the radio any longer as she had hands out with her question. Storm grey eyes glared to the girl as he could not believe the question she just asked him.

"To be blunt? You annoy me, disturb me, and you make yourself look ugly with your attitude!" The male turned away with arms crossing as he didn't need to face his teammate any longer. Anger spiked through Sakura for the first time towards her crush and she abruptly reached for the other.

"Fine! Tell me how you feel after this!" An arm was tugged and the taller teammate was pulled to pale lips to have them flush against his. Disgust immediately filled him and before he could pull away himself, shock found him hearing a broken voice.

"Sa…su…ke…?" Both of them turned their heads to the voice, lips breaking apart and pale hands pushed the smaller frame away. Naruto was standing there, stunned at what he just witnessed. He slowly walked towards both of them, but on the side Sakura was standing; taking guard.

"Naruto! This is not what it looks like!" Sasuke shouted quickly when he got his brain to function correctly.

"This is EXACTLY what it looks like!" Greenish blue eyes found the blonde as she waved an arm to show that she was serious. Disdained filled eyes from the dark haired male shot to the girl; not liking her statement.

"I knew it!" Sasuke turned his attention back to his current lover and saw the hurt filled blue eyes. "I knew it! You tricked me! I hate you, Sasuke! I hate you!" Tears slicked down the blonde's face as he quickly tried to wipe at them with his long sleeve and soon turned to run into the desert.

"Naruto! Wait!" The dark haired male yelled out and was about to run after the other, but a hand grasped his arm.

"What does he mean you?! I thought he liked me?!" Sasuke merely pushed her away as he began pressing his feet into the sand to chase his kitsune.

"I don't have time for your twenty questions game!" He pressed on his ear as he made sure to try and catch up with his lover. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto ran off into the desert!"

_"What? Why?"_ Sasuke looked over the sea of the desert before him, he could still see Naruto running. _Barely_, he was disappearing from his keen eyes.

"Sakura was being stupid! And did something stupid! Which hurt his feelings and he just ran out there!" Sasuke was sort of panicking. Well, he was fully panicking now, since he couldn't see Naruto anymore.

_"I didn't do anything!"_ Sakura responded sharply which caused the storm grey eyes male to stop and glare to her from a distance.

"You fucking lair! You are the worst damn person there is!" He kept his hand on the radio as he spoke out before turning to where the blonde disappeared. "I'm going after him!"

"No, you can't! Wait until I get there!" Kakashi stated even though the boy was halfway to where Naruto disappeared.

"SASUKE!" The sharp scream was from Naruto. Panic riled up in the Uchiha as he soon sprinted off in the direction once again.

"I'm going _now_!" Sasuke reported and ran into the desert, ignoring Sakura's pleas to go back to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

It was like I fell apart. I have never felt this way before. I just wanted to die! How could he just do that to me, just like that? All the steps of agony and pain were just dropped like a bomb back there. It felt like my world fell apart around me and I was back to being lonely and misunderstood.

"Damn, Sasuke! He just used me!" I thought out loud as my feet smacked the ground, letting my tears fall with them. I sprinted off from them without hesitation and it made me wonder if he would actually chase me. I shook my head sharply with teeth gritting. "I don't care! I just want to get away from here! Away from him!" I ran over this desert and as I felt my legs giving way to stop and let them find me, I looked back to see if he did follow. The slight hill of sand I just descended stood in my line of sight so I turned my attention back in front of me. I ran into something in that mere second and fell back. I looked at the ground to soon see painted toe nails staring right at me. _'Feet?'_ These feet were shadowed by a robe. Not just any robe, the robe was black and had… red… clouds.

I looked up to see Itachi, it made my chest flutter at the sight of him and all those memories wasted away from a mere incident. Eyes viewed me as he lightly smiled to me and held a hand out to his partner.

"Poor little fox… you seem lost." He walked towards me with that face and I realized my predicament. My feet shifted me backwards at the realization.

_This was most likely not the same Itachi anymore… He is part of the Akatsuki, the group of people after the Kyuubi._

"I'm not lost." I whipped at the tears to make them go away and he stopped to view me some more.

"Why are you crying…? Was it my foolish little brother?" I looked at him shocked as he always could read me like an open book. "Trying to figure out why I knew so quickly? You were talking to yourself…" I looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm fine…" I sniffled slightly. He came up towards me, sticking a hand out.

"Come with us…" I stared to the hand in confliction as I wasn't sure what to do. "It's okay… Kisame." His partner was now behind me picking me up. Fear ran through me at the thought of being tortured and them taking away the part of me that I have that made me stronger.

"SASUKE!" The name left me in panic as the teme always seemed to save me in the last second, but when a fish smelling hand found my mouth; all hope was lost.

"Damn… You have a big mouth, kid." The man spoke angrily in my ear and grunted out as I still wailed and struggled to get free. "Stop moving, damn it!" I was suddenly punched into my stomach and watch my vision blur before I fell into the comforting abyss.


	7. Joining

**No matter how much I could apologize it would just not suffice. So please forgive me and please enjoy the next chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>What a Forgivable Mistake<strong>

**Chapter 7: Joining**

**Sasuke's POV**

"DAMN IT!" I screamed into the hot, stuffy air. My whole body trembled as I viewed the ground below me as I rested on my knees. His chakra rested here in this very spot and he must have been knocked out. The lingering chakra of my older brother unnerved me to no end. Tears threatened me as I soon moved to my feet to be in a crouching position. My hands found my face as I covered the pain I felt, not wanting anyone see me like this. A large hand grasped my shoulder and I knew who it was.

"Sasuke… do not worry, we will get Naruto back." The grip tightened as I felt anger boil in me as I stood up with a glare to a certain girl.

"It's all Sakura's damn fault!" I yelled while pointing at the person I was mostly infuriated with. I knew she felt bad enough that it happened, but I was not going to let it slide.

"It does not matter whose fault it is… the most important thing is we have to get Naruto back from them." Hearing the name made me cringe as my hands moved to my sides with fists forming. "Let's report to the Kazekage." A nod left me stiffly before we moved along the sand to get back to the Sand Village.

We now stand before the Kazekage's office, well I stood, a certain pink haired girl sat on her fat ass. A sigh left me knowing I should calm down and not think about her so much and focus on my blonde. I paced back and forth, not wanting to stop moving as I couldn't help my nervous steps. Tapping of feet came down the hall with Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara walking by shortly after seeing them come up the stairs. As Gaara passed by, his calm expression seemed to change to worry seeing my movements. He must have noticed the absence of Naruto and the group entered the office. I continued my pacing; faster, as I tried to stay calm, but I was obviously failing. About five minutes later, the door opened and Kakashi walked out with the trio following him. I walked up to them as I noticed the slight distressed look on their faces.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are going to help us get Naruto back. There would have been higher ups to do this, but they need to keep their defensives up. It took a bit to convince them on letting Gaara to come along. Which Gaara you can always deny it before we lea—"

"I want to…" Gaara interrupted our sensei with a serious face and gave a hard stare. "I want to help my friend and I will do anything in my power to help him." He stated with the seriousness not going away and arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright… just reminding you before we leave. Which, we leave to search tomorrow morn—"

"_Tomorrow_?" My voice strained with the word as fists formed by my sides.

"Sasuke, it's late, we have been out all day an—"

"And Naruto was kidnapped from under our noses!" I shouted before punching into the wall near me, making it crack slightly. "He was kidnapped by the most dangerous people!" I continued my shouting and rambling rant, "What if we don't make it in time?! What if they kill him?! What if th—"

"Uchiha!" I froze in my rant and look to see the red haired man. "I am just as worried as you are. But I still have to wait too, like everyone else." His voice was calm and collected though it seemed by force. I clenched my fist until my knuckles grew white, but soon lightened my grasp. I took some deep breaths with eyes closed as I knew he was right. My jaw relaxed from the deathly lock it held; then took a moment before sighing and every part of my body seemed to relax a bit.

"You're right… I'm sorry." I mumbled out just barely audible with a hand wiping at my face.

"It's alright… we should go rest now." Gaara spoke calmly; though his eyes showed that he surely was worried for his friend. I nodded and we all left to take a rest and prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

It was cold and my body felt sore for some odd reason. I did not wish to open my eyes yet; so I merely thought back to what had happened. Everything flashed before my closed eyes as I remembered the whole dilemma of Sakura kissing Sasuke, running out into the desert, being caught by—

My breath was caught by the lump that formed in my throat. I hesitated to even think the last part as I slowly flicked my eyes open. There was a dim light from a candle in the room somewhere. The exhaustion in me had me deciding not to overwhelm myself as I took note of my position. I rested on my knees with arms being held up with something around my wrists. Shifting them slightly made a clanking noise and then I heard shifting before me.

"Oi, Itachi your prisoner is awake." I look up to see that fish dude sitting at a desk, his hand on his ear. Mostly likely a radio as no one responded out loud and soon his eyes rolled out. "Whatever he is." He got up and walked to the door and opened it. He gave me a curious look before turning to leave, shutting the door behind him. I shook my body; no avail. I was securely in place. The door opened again and I peered at the person who entered from the dark abyss.

"So you are awake?" My eyes looked away from him to stop my chest from clenching. "Oh, come on. Don't be so cold…" The tone of being hurt was in his voice as I soon gave him a sideways glance. "Were you and my foolish little brother close?" Itachi closed the door and sat. A verbal wince left me at the name and how it brought the incident up in my head. "Won't you tell me what happened, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" My eyes found the ground again, before I heard shifting and then a hum.

"No story?" He asked with his head resting on his hand as I viewed him again. Legs crossed and his foot began tapping in the air as he seemed to wait for one.

"I really don't want to talk about it!" The hurt was in my voice as I shook my head before he grunted.

"He cheated on you?" I winced at the word and closed my eyes. "With who?"

"I told you that I don—!" My voice had risen as I glared to him, but it didn't matter as he interrupted me.

"Sakura?" I froze with lips beginning to tremble. _How would he know?_ His head lifted from his hand and his hand set down on the table. "So it is Sakura… What did she do now? The stupid woman can't be getting to you that bad… unless she did something unforgivable." He tilted his head and his fingers lightly tapped the table. My head fell with my hair blocking my face from him.

"Why should you care? You only want to kill me now…" I spoke in a light whisper.

"Oh… no, no, no…. We wish for you to join us. We could become stronger; you would become stronger, more powerful. Won't you join us, Naruto-kun? Or will you go back to my foolish little brother who only wishes to kill me and nothing else?" I flinched. He was right; the only thing really on Sasuke's mind was killing Itachi.

"B-but… he told me loved me…" My voice cracked at the remembrance of it all.

"Is it _true_ though? Does he really love you, or is he using you?" I flinched again at the mentioned words.

"_Use me_?" I looked up to Itachi. The man sighed and got up before letting his body swayed as he walked towards me. His hand cupped my face and brought it up to look at him.

"_Use you_… as in, he knew I was after you and that would have given him an advantage." I stared blindly at him at the thought of Sasuke doing that to me.

_What if… he was right? _

"Oh and Sakura… he told me when we were still little that he liked her, but he sucks at showing love so he is always mean. Shows how much he actually likes them. Which if I am correct is the pink haired girl." My mind was fogged with this information, debating if it was real or lies.

"But he hates Sakura, I know he does!" Itachi merely shrugged, pulling back as he set a hand to the side.

"Maybe, I have no clue if he still likes her now, but," eyes stared to me with a serious look. "I know for a fact he would do anything to get to me; even if it included being near you more often."

I moved my head to stare at the ground, shocked. _'What if he really is using me? Or what if Itachi is tricking me? This is becoming too confusing… Why… Why does this happen to me? Damn it, the world really hates me!'_

"Do the villagers still hate you?" I looked up to him. He was sitting in the desk chair with a hand cupping his face as if remembering something. When eyes found me, he spoke. "I remember the day when I helped you…. Do you remember that day, Naruto-kun?" I was shocked at how he still held onto that memory.

"O-Of course I do…" I told him as I felt myself remembering that day, since it was one of the best days of my entire childhood.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Leave me alone!" I yelled and ran for my life through the outskirts of town, hoping I would dodge them better._

_"It's the demon kid! Don't let him get away!" A little kid with blue hair yelled. It was just a bunch of kids picking on me; like everyone else does._

_"I said, leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran through the bushes and over tree roots; not understanding why they hated me or called me the 'demon kid'. I stumbled on my feet when a loose root tripped me. I tumbled in rolls then stopped and landed on my stomach._

_"He's down! Get him!" I felt rocks start pounding at me, so I quickly scattered to my feet and started to run, but was hit by a rock on the back of my head. It was big sized and it hurt. I fell to my knees and grasped my head with pained breaths finding me. The rocks kept coming and the tears fell from my eyes as I cried out to leave me alone._

_"Leave him alone. Go on! Get out of here!" I heard a deeper voice behind me, but I didn't turn to look. The rocks were dropped to the ground as I heard the thump and feet shifted slightly._

_"Ye-Yes, Sir!" I heard the kids and their feet slapping the ground with each step as they retreated. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch away from it and fell to my side and curled up into a ball._

_"It's okay… Oh, you were hurt pretty seriously… Let me see your wounds." I looked up to the man. _

_He looked more like a teenager though, maybe sixteen at the most. His hair was long and sleek that was raven colored. It was put back in a ponytail and slung over his right shoulder and showed up front. His eyes were a dark hazel blue; almost a black. Lines marked down from the inner corner of his eyes. He looked like an older version of the Uchiha-teme. But, his smile… it was so…so… __**kind**__, nothing like the teme's. I sat up and sat still._

_"Here let me see them." He checked my wounds and bandaged me with his shirt. _

_"You didn't have to tear your shirt… I would have been okay." I told him in a quiet voice._

_"It's okay… I have many more." He helped me up on my feet carefully as I patted some of the dirt off of me. "What's your name kid?"_

_"U-Uzumaki… Naruto…." I whispered, hoping he didn't react negatively._

_"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. My name is Itachi." Itachi gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "You have a nice smile." I giggled out._

_"Thank you!" I hugged the teen and he hugged back with a chuckle._

_"Of course." A hand rubbed my back in a comforting manner before I pulled back to see his face. "If you ever need a friend to talk too, I am here for ya." I grinned at his words as this was one of the first people not to show disdain towards me._

_"You would make to be my first friend!" I jumped him into another hug and he gave out a surprised breath._

_"Well, that kind of makes me feel special." We both laughed out as he soon lifted me up in his arms to carry me back to the village with a joyous conversation leaving us._

_**Flash Back Ends**_

After that point, I went to go visit him as much as I could. At the park mainly and when people knew I was near him—they didn't hurt me, well until he went away. No one ever told me why he went away, but when I did figure it out… It only brought more pain.

"Why did you leave? I know you killed your clan, but why? Why leave me? I went through hell after you left!" I shouted the last sentence in near tears as it was true. Everyone began to pick on me, hate me, hurt me and he wasn't there to protect me anymore.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. You were too young to take you away. I wanted to, though… Take you away from all that pain and suffering, but you were just not old enough." He explained with a sorrowful face as he truly looked like he meant it.

I believed him, every word he said. He was my _first_ _friend_. His brother, Sasuke, was my _first rival_. Sakura was my _first crush_. But they all hated me in the beginning, well except Iruka and Itachi.

_'Iruka-sensei, what would you say if I joined the Akatsuki with Itachi-sama?'_

"That's why I want you to join us now, Naruto-kun. I want my friend with me again, that is the truth and has been the truth since the beginning." I looked at him, into his eyes; I saw no sign of him lying. He seemed to be telling the full-fledged truth and it made me feel so relieved.

"If you will still take back your best friend." I wholeheartedly smiled at him. He smiled back and walked over to me.

"Alright." He said as one of my hands was let loose, followed by the other. "Give your lonely friend a hug." His arms were out spread and I quickly hugged him tightly. The familiar warmth filled me once again and it reminded me of back then. "I missed you."

"I missed ya too." I spoke into a whisper with my face rubbing against him.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked by my ear and I pulled back to peer at him with curious eyes. "I need you to tell Leader that you are joining. He won't believe until I actually present you to him." I smiled and began to nod furiously.

"Sure, Itachi-sama!" I giggled as he smiled to me.

"Ah, I miss that name…" He nuzzled me back into his body for a minute before pulling away from me. "Come on now." I nodded and he gripped my hand and led me away out beyond the door.

We wondered down a dark, kind of, scary hallway. The whole time though, I held onto Itachi's hand and stuck to his side. He gripped my hand to reassure me and as I looked to him, a faint smile was on him. We seemed to have passed doors, well they might be doors. I can't tell, but after a while, we walked into a wide open space.

"Hahaha, welcome!" I sort of flinched at the voice. A man, or woman, with blonde hair in a high ponytail walked up to me. Eyes peered to me with curiosity before setting a hand out with a grin. "Nice to me you, un!"

"It's okay, he won't bite. Maybe lick ya, but won't bite." I looked at the blonde man some more after hearing the familiar voice. I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it, we shook before I felt something slick go across my hand and I shuddered, ripping my hand away. The blonde laughed out wholeheartedly at my reaction.

"Ahaha! Sorry about that, un. My hands like to lick other hands!" He laughed some more and held up his hands which had smiling mouths on them. I grabbed onto Itachi's cloak and slightly shuddered.

"Deidara… You're scaring him, quit it." Itachi spoke with a disdainful aura towards the blonde man who stopped his laughter.

"Alright. Alright. Just having a little fun." Deidara had his hands up all innocent before shrugging and letting a hand point out. "Leaders in his room, un." I looked up to Itachi; he nodded and looked at me.

"Alright come on, Naruto-kun." Itachi tugged me along and I followed.

"Have fun." I flinched at Deidara's voice in my ear as it was a bit too close to my liking. I didn't look at him and just continued on whilst laughter filled the air from the blonde man we left behind.

We walked into another hall passage and passed a couple doors. The aura had a darker feel to it as we walked deeper down the hall. Our feet tapping against rock filled the air and the sound of clothing rubbing joined along. It was a bit unnerving with the silence, but I did not complain as I felt the protective aura encase me from Itachi. We stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a door.

Itachi knocked twice.

"Come in." A deep, fuzzy voice came from the other side of the door. Itachi opened the door and entered first, with me tagging behind.

"Leader, I brought the Kyuubi container…" Itachi informed the person who sat in a chair. The man looked like a shadow with colorful swirls appearing slightly. His hair, from what I could tell, was spiky and when he opened his eyes, they appeared as a spiraling vortex and showed to be grey.

"Has Naruto decided to join us?" The man asked and Itachi turned to me as I looked up at him.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun, tell him…" He nudged me. I stepped forward and up to the desk before bowing.

"I would like to accept the invite to join." I spoke up and clearly, but it was noticeable that I was nervous; I was talking to the Akatsuki leader after all! I stood up straight again and the man looked at me and closed his eyes. After a few agonizing minutes, he reopened them and stood. His hand reached out across the desk.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto-kun." I took it lightly and we shook. "You will be paired up with Itachi and Kisame, until another member joins, okay?" He asked to make sure it was okay, which is weird for a leader to do.

"It's alright, sir." I nodded with my reply and the man laughed.

"Please call me Leader." He told me.

"Okay, Leader-sama!" I smiled. He laughed again and our hands released. He sat back down and I let my hand drop to my side.

"Alright, Itachi will give you a cloak. You two are dismissed." Leader informed us before facing the scrolls opened out on his desk.

I nodded and turned to Itachi and followed him out the door. We walked a ways down the hall, passing maybe four doors on each side, so I guess that would be eight doors in all. He stopped before a door and opened it up. There were two beds and a desk showing. Viewing around, two other doors were in here, one on the right side of the room next to the desk and the other on the left side. Itachi walked to the door on the right and walked in. I waited in the middle of the room, between the two beds. The room was big sized, bigger than my apartment room. I frowned upon my remembrance and was thinking, _'What if they come for me to bring me back? What will happen? Will I have to fight them?'_

"Naruto-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Itachi in front of me. This sudden scare made me yelp and fall backwards. I was caught by him in reflex, it seems, and he held me up and looked at me sincerely. "You okay, little kitsune?" He asked with a little nickname added. I blushed at the nickname and looked away mumbling a quick fine of embarrassment. Itachi chuckled. "Alright," he let me stand by myself and handed me a piece of clothing. "Here is your cloak." I opened it and looked at the detail. It was the official Akatsuki cloak, black background and red clouds. "Try it on," he persuaded me. I nodded and slipped it on over my shoulders. I spread my arms out like I was going to fly; it was a bit big. "Hmmm," I looked to Itachi as I heard him hum out. "Maybe a small." I took off the cloak and handed it back to his reached out hand. He disappeared into the closet once more and came out moments later with another piece of clothing. He handed it to me and I slipped it on. "Fit okay to you?" He asked.

"Perfect!" I chirped and twirled. The fitting really was perfect. The sleeves were half way down my hand and the bottom was just above my ankles, flowing as I twirled around.

"Great!" Itachi smiled at me. I love that smile, it always brought me comfort and joy. I just glimpsed at his hands and saw his fingers.

"Why do you paint your nails?" I asked quizzically. He chuckled and came up to me and leveled down to my size.

"One," he raised a finger in front of my face. "I like to and choose to. Two," He raised a second finger. "It's my color." He turned his palm to him and had his finger nails in front of my eyes. The purple did match, I have to say. "If you want… I can paint yours…" He offered as he stood up fully. I raised my hands and looked at my finger nails that I surprisingly don't chew on; even if I did, they grew back pretty fast.

"I don't think purple is my color…" I spoke out. He laughed.

"How about a different color? We can also get you some new clothes, if you would like?" I looked at my clothes. The cloak was open and revealed my hyper orange color. I looked at the color and felt a wave of depression go through me. _'Sasuke liked it when I wore orange, though he showed it differently.'_ I looked up at Itachi.

"Yeah, let's get me some new clothes! … Uhh, please?" I asked nicely, he chuckled.

"I'm sure we can." Itachi informed me. "Stay here and I will go ask Leader… okay?" He asked me with a smile. I nodded and smiled back. "Okay, be right back!" He left the room and I walked over to one of the beds. I looked at the one on my right, then the left. I scratched the back of my head, which one was Itachi's? I saw the nightstands and saw fish food on the left night stand. I questioned that and then sat on the right bed, deciding that it was Itachi's. I sat on the edge and my legs swung back and forth, hitting the side of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

_'I can't sleep!'_ I smothered my face into pillow with a scream leaving me from the frustration. After a while, I calmed down enough and I raised my head to look at the other side of the bed with light pants_. 'That was where my little kitsune was sleeping and should be sleeping, but instead I let that stupid woman kiss me.'_

I pounded my fist into the bed as I sat up whilst leaning on an elbow and my head hanged low with eyes clenched shut_. 'It's my entire fault, but mostly that stupid girls fault! She's the one that told him that it's EXACTLY what it looks like! Damn her, damn her to hell!_' I moved to stuff my face into my pillow. I really did feel like crying and **Uchiha's don't cry**_. 'Damn my older brother!'_ I cursed with a frustrated growl muffled into the cushion_. 'I will kill him, even if it kills me! I will rescue Naruto, though. Wait…'_

My body stiffened at realization and I felt my eyes widen into the pillow._ 'If I die, then I wouldn't be able to be with Naruto…'_ I felt saddened at the thought of losing him by any way possible_. 'I rather rescue Naruto than defeat Itachi... I can kill him another time, but not when Naruto is involved.'_

Satisfaction on my decision made me relax some and soon my hand reached out for a certain hat. The goofiness only made my heart clench, but putting it to my nose whilst curling into a ball, I found bliss. The scent of my kitsune lingered as I felt myself succumb to sleep.


End file.
